Adventure time New heroes
by teddykazandjiev
Summary: This story takes place when Finn has married FP after saving her life
1. Chapter 1

Hello-I have always loved Finn&Flame Princess and have read a lot of tales about them when they are older. So I want to make a new story. Enjoy

Finn and FP had a relationship but they broke up. Four Years later they got back together .Risking blowing the world up they did Tier had married her and she was pregnant.

Finn had saved her life after that and she fully forgave him. Slowly she began loving him with all her hearth again and after Tier 15 they decided to live in the Tree Fort and Jake moved in with Lady and their kids.

Flame Princess gave birth to twins-A brother and a sister and an year later to another boy. Finn trained them to be warriors even as kids. He became king of the Fire kingdom and the forests around the Tree Fort. One day he got back home with the children missing. Ice king had taken them and would return them if Finn finds a princess for him. Finn was enraged. He defeated Ice king and pulled the gems out of his crown. He got his little kids and when he got back to Ice king he had become Simon Petrikov again. Simon said that Finn must take his place and that he will be one of the few to control the crown's magic.

-Become an Ice king. Two years ago I was still restoring my relationship with FP-now I will become crazy and brake her hearth. I won't do that. And I am not even 20-I don't want to become an old man like you and live for a thousand years.

-No. You and you and your family will be immortal. I lost my beloved but you have won her hearth again and you have kids. I beg you Finn-Simon was talking with sense. His mind his own again

-I don't want to be crazy Simon-Finn replied

-You won't –but for now take your kids and go home.

Finn went back home. And told FP what happened

-I don't want to lose you again FP-I broke your hearth once when we were 15.I won't do it again

-What if Simon's right Finn.

-I don't want to live forever while you die

-But he told you that all of us can be immortal.

-I don't know-You gave your kingdom back to your father after forgiving me but now I am the King and what-Ice king to rule the Fire kingdom.

-I forgave you then I will stay with you-We were only friends but I always loved you. I Was NOT ready

To be with you again. Now I will stay with you no matter what

-Ok. Thank you. And I promise not to break your heart again my love.

The next day Finn was crowned as the new Ice king. He was sent in the crown where he had to kill an evil spirit to not be controlled. He did so and got back to FP and the kids.

I own ONLY the plot


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER2 The Task**

Years past-Finn had understood that it was PB that made the dream and made him break up FP so he took the Candy Kingdom as well. He had also sent his kids to study martial arts and hone their skills. Sol and Tangra (often called Teo) were studding very hard to become like their sister. She was already teaching other students. Sol had the power to make Green fire-like the Lich and Tangra was able to shot thunder bolts and use fire abilities. He fell in love with a fellow Student who also had the ability to use Fire. Her name was Julia. The daughter of a powerful businessman. Along with the other students were sent on special missions. They saved the world a few times. Tangra was sent to kill a powerfull villain that had lived for almost 3000 years. But he was made his student. For 3 years he did the villian's bidding.

At 1 mission he was supposed to kill Julia. They had a fight but he did Not kill her. He attacked his master defeating him. He kissed Julia. He touched her long black hair and after that they hugged. The master of the martial arts school saw them and told them they must leave. Just at that moment Sol came telling him that Bubblegum had changed the timeline so she can make their parents brake up and never forgive each other. The 2 brothers their sister and Julia went back to Ooo. Finn was fighting with Bubblegum's servants. He was aided by his children and Julia. Then another wave came-Julia shot them with a fireball killing them. Then Flame Princess came with bloody hands. Finn and FP told their children that they must fix this

-PB did this. She wants to make us brake up in the past .You have to fix this once and for all- Finn said

-But how father-Tangra asked

-You will go back in time with my time machine

- Avoid seeing us. Only when you fix the timeline tell our 15 year old self who you are-FP said

NOW go-Finn yelled

They went to the machine and arrived just when Finn was admitting that he wrote the insulting letter

The four heroes prepared-they knew that they must make well placed attacks in order to fix everything

They made a house using their powers and went inside

-Thank you Julia for helping us

-Your family is awesome and you parents must stay together-Julia replied

-Let us rest for now-Tangra said

-Ok Teo-she kissed him and they fell asleep

The next few months they worked hard and soon they were close to victory

BUT the hardest part was coming-They had to make Finn and FP get back together. FP was manipulated by Bubblegum and she would never forgive Finn.

In the accurate Timeline where the heroes came from Finn and FP had broken up but she had forgiven him. This was what they had to fix. Tangra and Sol were determined to fix it more than ever!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

The four heroes had begun fixing the Timeline and their parents had become friends once more.

-We have done much Sol-Teo said

-Yes Tangra we have. My little brother will fix everything-Sol replied and smiled at his brother

Their sister and Julia had gone to prepare an army for the attack on Bubblegum. On their way they saw FP-she was 15 and looked sad. They were careful-both acted like she was a stranger .

-I am Flarness and this is Julia.

-Hi

-What's wrong with you

-I broke with my boyfriend and then I took the Fire kingdom from my dad. I don't regret doing that but I miss my boyfriend-He hurt me. He said it was an important dream

-Maybe it was or maybe someone manipulated him.

-Maybe you are right. Thank you

-Not a problem m…-Flarness stopped .She was going to say mom and that would be bad-She said bye and she and Julia returned to Teo and Sol

The two girls returned to the boys and said what happened

-I will have to stop the Lich king-he must NOT return before our father has become the new ruler of Ooo.

- We will Sol and Flarness said

-July-you prepare the army

-OK

And so the siblings set out to defeat the Lich before finally attacking Bubblegum and saving the world the loved-they knew that there was no going back now

They had to win or they would never be born and their parents would be separated forever

Two days they traveled to reach the Lich

At last they were only 200 meters from the lich-they protected their minds. The Lich appeared

-**AH** **the children….**

You die now-Tangra and Sol taunted

The battle had begun


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4-The great battle**

The heroes attacked the lich-the wounded him but he fired at them with his dark powers-Sol deflected the attack

-My father is the Lich King and he combined yours and Ice Kings powers. Did you think that he let you live

-**I can not die**

-Ha ha-after he was crowned Ice King he got back to us but before he finally took the land of Ooo he killed you.

While Sol was confusing the lich Tangra attacked and killed him in a split second focusing all of his power. We have to fing his soul and destroy the creature he has possessed. For over a month the looked for the lich they finally found him with Bubblegum-THEY had been working together and Bubblegum had been created from the remains of Betty Petrikov- Tangra and Flarness took pictures and investigated while Sol attacked. I will not wait he said. They quickly joined and fully destroyed the Lich and prevented Bubblegum from sending the dream to Finn. They quickly hurried home but when they returned they noticed that young Finn and Flame princess were there-still broken up. The young children-Finn and FP got to the tree fort and saw themselves-Simon Betty and four heroes three of which had similar looks and were like the Older Finn and FP

-OMG 15 year old Finn said

-The older Finn sensed his younger self and yelled at Teo-You failed-When we were kids we broke up you had to fix this so you would exist. We should have been together with your mother- You ensured it. But why did you bring our younger forms here

-What-we got married and we have kids and we are in the future…..AH-Young FP fell to the ground

Tangra got them back to the past and erased their memories but hipnotized both of them and said

-Mother, Father you are broken up-The dream you had father was sent by PB-you will love mother again-this eco in their minds that explained what happened and the reason why they broke up this would ensure that they would be together

And so when they got older they got back together and remembered that the eco in their minds was send By their son. When Finn understood that his son fixed his relationship with FP and thus fixing the Timeline that had been wounded and changed by people like the Lich. Teo was crowned the as the next king-His father was thankful-if his son had not returned in time and not fixed his relationship with FP his life would change. The events in the past were manipulated. He was grateful to his son and was happy when he and Julia married. And they lived happily ever after. The end

**This was my FIRST story-short-for now I will not continue it. I am thankful to the readers and the review and I would like to explain maybe this is spam but If you read Fire in your heart-a great story or A little Surprise you see that Finn and FP have Tier 15 and in Fire in your heart you see that Fp gives birth to twins-in my case Sol and Flarness and I have added a new child Tangra-the younger but stronger brother of Sol and Flarness-the go on an adventure-as I have said in my story about what-Because if you watch Adventure time-Finn and FP brake up and this is the story how events were manipulated so they would NOT get back together ever and never have children and in the right Timeline of what ever you want to call it as I explained they should have gotten back together-This is a short review because I had a comment that it does Not make sense-I hope now it does and Thank you for reading Adventure time belongs To Pen Ward-I own ONLY the story**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5-Problem with Abadeer **

**I have decided to continue my story the heroes are the same and I really hope that Finn and FP do have children because I am I really big fan. I own only the plot**

Everything was going well in the land of Ooo. Finn had crowned his son Tangra as the new king and also gave his other son new powers. Tangra and Julia married. But one day Marceline came she was worried. The Cozmic owl and Prizmo are mad-because Tangra got you back together with Flame princess

Don't worry Finn replied-we will fix it. It appears that no one wants me and FP to get married and have kids. They want to change everything. First they tried to break us up when we were close to becoming 15 and FP was even captured. My children fixed that but now this-we will destroy them once and for all. Tangra Sol and Finn prepared and went to find Hunson Abadeer and save him

-They must want some power your father has-Tangra asked Marceline

-I don't know Teo-Marceline always called him that nickname

-We will soon be there-Finn said

When they arrived it was quiet. The heroes were careful-they could be attacked any moment. Soon they saw Prizmo and the owl. They planned everything but overheard something

-If that boy gets to his prime and becomes even a stronger warrior than his father the Multiverse will be taken by him.

-So that is why they tried to make me not be born. Well they won't get away with it-Teo said

They attacked Finn and Tangra fought with Prizmo and the owl while the other heroes fried Abadeer.

He rewarded everyone with powers. Marceline became the new ruler of the Nightosphere and Tangra set on an adventure to take the Multiverse along with his brother. Before he went to war he had a Tier 15 with Julia-Jake who was living with Lady decided to see his nephews and his brother-First he went to Finn and said goodbye. But when he was getting close to the tree fort he saw that Tangra wasn't down stairs so he went to his bedroom but heard a loud moan from Julia and him-OMG I should tell Finn. But then he decided to not tell him and said-Like father like son.

The next day Finn Sol and Tangra got a big army and went to unite the Multiverse. They would go on an epic quest that would change the world. FOREVER.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The GREAT war**

When we left of in the last chapter. Finn and his two sons were preparing to take the Multiverse and defeat Prizmo and the owl.

-They have shaped our lives-They act if it is a game. First they tried to prevent our birth by separating you and mother now this-Tangra said

-Do not worry my boy. I believe that when we defeat them everything will get back to normal. Me and FP will forgive each other after breaking up then we will have you. You will grow up live your lives. Conquer lands and everything will be how it should be- Finn made his sons believe in success.

For 10 long years the heroes conquered the realms. In one battle they fought a vampire. During the battle the vampire tried to kill Sol-Tangra stopped her. Breaking her hand. What power-how can this be the vampire cried. I HAVE gone back in time prevented my parents staying apart. I will NOT give up now. The vampire was hit by Sol and then pusher of the balcony of her castle. Then she was burned by Tangra and finished with an attack by the three warriors. After that all the Universes in all the realms were taken. In some battles thousands of soldiers died but they brought victory to their masters. On the 11th year only Prizmo's realm remained unconquered. The battle was close.

-If we win this you and mother will get married for sure and these so called powerfull beings like Prizmo and the Lich will fail and the events of all our lives shall be balanced. After every conquered realm Tangra always returned to Julia and their newly born son. He did not want his boy to grow without a father and even left his brother and father to conquer some realms alone. He decided to not tell them that he had a son. At the final realm he needed to stay with his brother and father and the battle begun it lasted for over a day. Tangra collapsed the realm of the almighty Prizmo and then Finn impaled him with his sword using all the powers he had learned from his adventures.

-Why? Why did you do all of this. Make me brake with FP then trying to kill her and I saved her life and I am glad she found the power to forgive me Finn asked

-You are a great couple…But…..The boy. Tangra will be much more powerfull. You took Ooo-the First to take an entire planet but Tangra has taken all of the realms…..almost all

-I am not evil-understand we are all manipulated. Just help us fix the Timeline so that my father will live his life normally so that we will live ours

-I am dying

-We can fix everything

-Ok-we have instruments in the past-the dream is one of them-where your father dreamed of that fight between Simon and FP-your mother-this can not be changed

But you have done much-send letters signs and the Timeline is almost back in time and see your past incarnations and tell them who you are…

-Prizmo died

The heroes went in the past and provoked everybody by making a fire everyone went to see-but the left and only Finn FP Jake and Lady remained-PB did not even come-her plans had been stopped

Then the older Finn came

-OH my GLOB Jake and the younger Finn said and FP couldn't say a word. Then Tangra and Sol came The older Finn and his sons told Jake Lady Finn and FP who they were. What Finn had done to save FP. How Sol and Tangra were born-how Tangra was the one to conquer the Multiverse and that is why he should not have been born-Sudenly everyone saw their lives-How FP gave birth how she lived in the tree fort. Surprised the younger heroes went back home but knowing the Truth they would later live their lives properly despite the atemts of evil beings to change that and so The vents in the story came to be

Tangra told everyone about his son and they all lived happily ever after knowing that their past is secure

**THE END**

**This is the end-in chapter 4 I made a mistake this is the end-I might continue in another story. Thank you for reading and keep reading because I truly love adventure time.**


End file.
